Hummingbird
by SjolanderGirl
Summary: Havaí. Honolulu. Edward Masen tem uma grande missão: cuidar e criar sozinho seu filho, o pequeno Jack Masen Swan. A mãe do garoto? Isabella Swan, uma milionária que preferira os negócios à chance de ter uma família. Sinopse completa depois do clique! Música tema: Hummingbird - Alex Clare.
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot: **Hummingbird

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella

**Classificação: **M (contém cenas de sexo não indicadas para menores de 16)

**Sinopse: **Havaí. Honolulu. Edward Masen tem uma grande missão: cuidar e criar sozinho seu filho, o pequeno Jack Masen Swan. A mãe do garoto? Isabella Swan, uma milionária que preferira os negócios à chance de ter uma família. Ela tem chances de ser uma pessoa melhor o tempo inteiro, enquanto ainda não perdeu o amor do seu pequeno e inocente _keiki kane_. Só resta a ela querer, rever seus conceitos e repensar o que ela chama de vida.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Steph Meyer, o Edward pai e surfista, o fofo Jack e a mulher de negócios Isabella pertencem à mim.

**PS: **Edward PDV.

* * *

_ Take what you need, and leave the rest_  
**_ Leve o que precisa e deixe o resto  
_**_No I don't mind, no I don't mind  
**Não, eu não me importo, não me importo  
**I'll get this off my chest  
**Tirarei isso fora do meu peito  
** There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
**Não há outro lugar que eu preferiria estar**_

** -X-**

- Babu, Babu!

Os tapas em meu peito me despertaram, vi o pequeno garoto de olhos castanhos pulando em cima do meu estômago. Ele tinha os olhos dela, essa era a minha primeira observação desde o dia em que coloquei Jack Masen Swan em meus braços.

- Ei carinha. – tirei as mexas de cabelo que caiam sobre meus olhos.

- Surfar, Babu. Quero surfar!

Me espreguicei, puxando-o para meu ombro com um braço enquanto levantava e recebia uma gargalhada contente de volta.

- Qual o lema? – coloquei-o sentado em sua cadeira, indo até a geladeira depois.

- Café primeiro, protetor solar em segundo e pegar ondas em terceiro.

- Isso aí. O que vai querer, carinha?

- Vitamina de papaia!

Bati a fruta com leite e servi em seu copo para vitaminas e mingau, o observando enquanto tomava meu copo de leite com aveia.

- Terminei! – jogou as mãos para cima, restos de vitamina espalhados por seu rosto e mãos.

- Cuidado, Jack. – limpei sua sujeira, puxando-o para fora da cadeira. – Pronto?

- Yeep!

Vesti sua sunga e bermuda, me certificando de ter passado protetor solar em nós depois de me trocar e subirmos na caminhonete em direção a Waikiki. Não demoramos muito por lá, a maré estava subindo e era perigoso para Jack ficar muito tempo na água, apenas pegamos algumas ondas e fomos almoçar no Rose's & Emm. Emmett era meu amigo desde berço, ele era aquele cara gigante dentro de sua camisa de botões floral ridícula e um sorriso que parecia tatuado no rosto. Rose logo se juntou a ele na entrada, trajando um vestido leve.

- Aloha, Grande Ed, Pequeno Jack.

- Tio Emm! – Jack se apressou para cumprimentar Emmett com as mãos. Meu amigo era criança o suficiente pra inventar um código só deles.

- Oi, Rose. – acenei, tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

- Quando vai cortar esse cabelo? – cobrou pela primeira de muitas vezes no dia. Isso estava acontecendo muito nos últimos meses.

- Logo, logo. – respondi o de sempre.

- O especial de hoje e suco de abacaxi? – Emm perguntou, levantando Jack por um braço só.

- Sim, suco de kiwi pra mim.

Sentamos em uma mesa perto do pátio de pedras. Jared veio nos servir pouco depois. Me ocupava entre comer, alimentar Jack e limpá-lo da bagunça quando meu filho saltou da cadeira, gritando.

- Mamãe!

Me virei, vendo-a recebe-lo em seus braços. Isabella sempre parecia ser a mesma turista de quase cinco anos atrás. A pele branca demais por tantas horas enfurnada dentro de um escritório, o grande chapéu para protegê-la do sol, o pequeno short jeans cobrindo metade de suas coxas delgadas e a camiseta com os inscritos "**Aloha, I'm from NY**"

_Andei pela faixa de areia até chegar à minha caminhonete, jogando minha prancha na carroceria. Franzi o cenho de dor pela fisgada que senti nos ombros, a semana de competições ainda fazia efeito sobre mim. Tirei a toalha de dentro da cabine e amarrei-a na cintura antes de tirar a bermuda e a sunga._

_- Olá, desculpe interromper, mas preciso de uma informação. – ouvi a voz feminina atrás de mim._

_Não era novidade eu ser abordado por alguém pedindo por alguma instrução, eu passava a maior parte do tempo por essas bandas, e também tinha meu pequeno negócio de aluguel de pranchas._

_- Claro. – me virei, dando de cara com a mulher de estatura mediana, os cabelos estavam presos dentro de uma chapéu, mas percebi ser castanho porque alguns fios estavam soltos por seu pescoço e rosto. Soltei um riso disfarçado quando vi sua camiseta: "Aloha, I'm from NY." _

_- Será que pode me dizer onde fica esse lugar? – estendeu um pedaço de papel em minha direção._

_Sorri, entregando o papel de volta pra ela._

_- Esse quiosque é do meu amigo, estou indo para lá agora. Quer uma carona? – perguntei._

_- Claro, estou totalmente perdida por aqui._

_Conversamos por todo o caminho até o Rose's & Emm. Pelo que tinha entendido ela era uma grande empresária em New York e estava em Honolulu por um mês. Férias. E eu me perguntava por que ela estava nesse paraíso completamente sozinha. Isabella Swan apenas me conquistou naquela tarde._

- Babu, a mamãe!

O grito de Jack fez meus pés se moverem até eles.

- Olá, Edward.

Eu me perguntava se algum dia não sentiria mais esse arrepio a cada vez que ela dissesse meu nome.

- Isabella. – acenei com a cabeça.

- Babu, vamos levar a mamãe pra surfar em Waikiki! – Jack se agitou em seu colo.

- A mamãe deve estar cansada, carinha.

- Na verdade eu adoraria. – beijou a bochecha do garoto.

- Yup!

- Primeiro terminar o almoço, Jack. – argumentei.

- Peça ao tio Emmett para colocar mais um prato na mesa. Vou almoçar com vocês. – tocou o nariz de Jack com o indicador.

Ele desceu esbaforido do colo dela e correu descalço em direção ao balcão de atendimento.

- Ele parece tão feliz. – acompanhou Jack com os olhos enquanto ele tagarelava com Emmett.

- Ele é. – murmurei.

- Você parece diferente. – agora seus olhos estavam em mim. – Seu cabelo está maior, bem maior.

- Eu gosto dele assim. – porque meu cabelo curto me faz lembrar você.

Ela ensaiou falar algo, mas se calou quando Emmett veio até nós, colocando um prato na mesa e entregando o cardápio a Isabella.

- Como vai, Emmett?

- Senhorita Swan, vou muito bem. Por que não se senta? – sugeriu gentilmente. - Edward, tem dois caras querendo falar com você sobre as pranchas de padle.

_Obrigado, Emmett._

- Filho, senta com a mamãe e vai comendo, tudo bem? Tenho que resolver uma coisa rápida.

- Vamos, mamãe! – puxou-a pela mão enquanto eu seguia no encalço de Emmett.

Ele me serviu uma dose de whisky assim que alcançamos o balcão.

- Por que ela sempre faz isso? Aparece na hora que quer. – resmunguei, sentindo o álcool queimar minha garganta.

- Você sabe o que pensamos sobre isso, mano. Acho até bom que Rose não esteja aqui agora. – me olhou preocupado.

- Está tudo bem, eu só queria que ela tivesse em mente que a cabeça de uma criança é algo complicado de se enfrentar. – passei uma olhada para a mesa onde filho tagarelava e mãe estava totalmente perdida.

- Fale isso a ela. Não quero ver Pequeno Jack magoado pela mulher que chama de mãe.

- Okay, você falou como Rose agora. Preciso voltar ou meu filho pode ser afogado pelo suco enquanto ela compra uma ação milionária.

Emm assentiu, me dando tapas solidários no ombro. Me juntei a eles, tomando um gole do meu suco.

- Você terminou seu peixe? – perguntei a Jack, passando o guardanapo por suas bochechas gordurosas.

- Aham. Mamãe disse que não gosta desse peixe.

- Eu sei, ela apenas gosta de comer salmão assado.

_- Vamos lá Bella, uma truta assada é tão boa quanto salmão. Experimente. – levantei meu garfo na altura de seus lábios._

_- Você sabe que não pode me convencer disso. – argumentou, apertando os lábios._

_- Nós sabemos que podemos nos convencer de qualquer coisa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, deixando um beijo suave na pele atrás de sua orelha. – Mas, tudo bem, anotado na minha agenda: apenas salmão assado. – fiz uma mimica exagerada anotando numa caderneta invisível. _

_Ela balançou a cabeça e riu, me beijando com sabor de vinho._

- Podemos ir, podemos ir? Já acabei, babu.

Fui puxado de volta à realidade por uma mão pequena em minha camiseta.

- Pergunte a sua mãe se ela já terminou, é educado de se fazer. – cochichei para ele, que levantou as sobrancelhas loiras em entendimento.

- Mamãe, já terminou de comer?

Observei Isabella, que parecia distraída, direcionar seus olhos para ele.

- Claro, me deixe só... – ela foi interrompida por seu celular. – Um instante. – estendeu o dedo, levantando e se afastando da mesa para conversar em termos que nunca entendi sobre.

_- Como não entende, Jim? Estou falando grego ou alemão? Línguas que por acaso você é fluente. Não quero saber a que pé estamos, não me ligue até resolver este problema. - jogou o celular de última geração no amontoado de roupas no chão._

_- Você sabe o quão sexy fica dando ordens? - beijei o vale entre seus seios._

_- Eu não fico sexy sabendo que estou perdendo milhares por hora porque dois imbecis não podem fazer um plano emergencial de garantia ou um balanço exato para ganhos e perdas em ações._

_- Não entendo nada disso, mas se você falasse desse jeito comigo eu trataria de entender rapidinho. - murmurei contra seu seio, deixando minha língua passear à vontade por seu mamilo rosado._

_Ela gemeu, puxando meu cabelo._

_- Então trate de continuar o que está fazendo, tenho certeza que entende muito bem o que estou dizendo._

Distraí meu garoto fazendo anéis com o canudo do suco enquanto fazia um mantra silencioso para que ela não fizesse o que fez a seguir.

- Vocês podem ir na frente, encontro vocês na praia.

Olhei para meu filho, o beicinho se projetando, os olhos se arregalando. Não.

- Carinha, o que acha da gente passar na oficina e fazer uma entrega? – perguntei, rápido o suficiente para distraí-lo do pequeno choro que viria.

- Eu seguro a nota! – se interessou. Ele amava fazer as entregas das pranchas alugadas.

- Então vamos. – o ajudei a descer da cadeira e Isabella já estava puxando sua bolsa para o ombro e o celular na orelha, acenou depois de beijar o topo da cabeça de Jack e saiu.

Respirei fundo enquanto dirigia para a oficina. Assim que chegamos à praia entregamos as pranchas para um casal de turistas espanhóis, que se divertiram com Jack dando as instruções de cuidados com os equipamentos e então voltamos para onde nossas pranchas estavam. Mais uma camada de protetor solar e sentamos na areia para passar a parafina com calma, sorri vendo-o fazer como o ensinei. Meu garoto. Às vezes eu ainda ficava impressionado como um garoto de quatro anos de idade era tão inteligente. Talvez tivesse herdado isso da mãe, quem fez Harvard e tem uma empresa milionária na cidade que nunca dorme.

A água estava mais tranquila nessa parte da tarde então deixei Jack mais livre para pegar pequenos tubos e ondas até ele tomar um caldo e engolir água. O puxei para minha prancha rápido, tirando seu cabelo molhado dos olhos.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntei, avaliando seu corpo.

Ele assentiu, tossindo.

- Vamos, vamos lavar esse rosto e ver se você joga essa água pra fora. - nos levei até a areia, puxando a garrafa de água mineral da pequena mochila. Molhei seu rosto e o dei para beber enquanto ele ainda tossia, tentando expelir a água salgada engolida. Isabella chegou um instante depois, se ajoelhando na areia.

- O que houve? Ele engoliu água? Você não estava com ele na prancha? - tornou, nervosa.

- Ele surfa sozinho agora.

- Desde quando?

Desde o mês em que você não veio vê-lo por estar em uma festa importante.

- Há quase três meses. Ele está na escolinha de Sam.

- Ei, filho, já aprendeu muitas manobras? - perguntou, jogando as mexas de cabelo dele para o lado.

Jack balançou a cabeça e me abraçou, escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço. Ele sempre ficava chateado quando levava caldo e no fundo eu sabia que também estava chateado pela mãe não ter acompanhado seu surf. Afaguei suas costas, confortando-o e pensei em algo para anima-lo. Isabella apenas percebeu o que estava acontecendo e comprimiu os lábios em uma linha, pensativa.

- Filho, que tal catar mais conchinhas para colocar no vaso de cerâmica da varanda do tio Emm?

- Ele vai gostar, né? - me olhou ansioso.

Passei uma toalha em seu peito e rosto, para não deixá-lo tomar vento estando molhado. Sorri, lhe passando confiança.

- Ele vai amar. - puxei a mochila, lhe entregando o balde colorido de plástico. - Tome, cate todas que puder.

Ele sorriu, empolgado e correu, procurando pelas conchas espalhadas na areia. Coloquei a mochila nas costas e arrumei as pranchas no case, trazendo-as junto comigo.

- Ele está tão grande. - Isabella falou ao meu lado.

- O médico disse que ele tem uma altura e desenvolvimento acima da média de crianças de sua idade, mas está crescendo saudável. - informei orgulhoso pela parte ocultada onde o Dr. Jenks dissera que eu era um ótimo pai para meu filho.

- Jack é incrível.

- Eu sei. Você... - soltei a respiração pelo nariz. - Você deveria ter ligado antes de aparecer, ele pode ficar confuso às vezes, embora ele leve isso melhor do que pensei.

- Me desculpe, eu sei, é só que cheguei há dois dias para negócios com alemães e achei que era uma boa ideia vê-lo.

Claro, para que viajar para ver só o filho? Vamos unir o agradável ao útil, sim?!.

- Não precisa se justificar, só quero pedir que apareça para o aniversário. Ele está bastante empolgado com a possibilidade de ter pinguins surfistas gigantes por perto.

- Alice já marcou na minha agenda.

- Claro. Alice.

_- Tem mesmo que ir amanhã? - perguntei, traçando caminhos com os dedos por suas costas nua, seus braços, que estavam cruzados sobre o colchão, sustentando sua cabeça._

_- Alice marcou na minha agenda. Eu tenho uma reunião amanhã pela tarde._

_- Alice também marca a hora que você tem que ir ao banheiro? - brinquei, colocando seus cabelos para o lado, deixando seu ombro livre para meus lábios._

_- Não. Ela marca minhas reuniões, eventos e afins. Quem manda na minha vida sou eu._

_- E por que está indo amanhã então? Me deixando aqui, quando tudo o que quer é ficar._

_- Vem comigo. Posso te conseguir um emprego, um apartamento..._

_Me sentei na cama, passando as mãos por meus cabelos._

_- Meu lugar é aqui, você sabe disso. - murmurei._

_- Não vamos discutir agora, temos apenas mais algum tempo. - seus braços contornaram meu peito, os lábios quentes em minhas costas. _

- Olha mamãe, essa é grandona e bonita como você. - Jack estendeu uma concha em sua direção.

Ela sorriu, beijando o topo da pequena cabeça.

- Obrigada, meu amor. É linda.

Chegamos onde a picape estava estacionada, coloquei as pranchas na carroceria e Jack no colo para colocá-lo em sua cadeira na cabine.

- Vem mamãe! - chamou, a mão estendida na direção dela.

Isabella hesitou, os olhos em mim, eu apenas dei de ombros, dando a volta para me sentar atrás do volante. Não havia algo que eu poderia negar para o meu filho quando se tratava de sua felicidade, mesmo se isso fosse incluir Isabella.

Chegamos em casa depois de meia hora. Logo puxei Jack para o banho, o vesti com seu pijama e penteei seu cabelo, talvez estivesse na hora de cortar, sua franja quase tocava seus olhos. Ele correu para a sala, onde a mãe estava, assim que lhe liberei, indo limpar a bagunça no banheiro e também tomar um banho para preparar algo rápido para ele comer. Depois de vestir uma bermuda e camiseta fui à cozinha, ainda ouvindo os múrmuros e risadas. Preparei uma salada de frutas e suco de laranja, colocando em sua pequena tigela em forma de estrela do mar e seu suco no copo/mamadeira - até hoje eu não sabia o nome daquilo - e então arrumei uma bandeja com mais uma tigela da salada. Quando cheguei à sala eles estavam no tapete, Jack no colo de Isabella enquanto esta lhe mostrava algo em seu _iPad_. Esperava realmente que meu garoto não me pedisse um daquele, ou até mesmo que ela o desse um, não era assim que seria sua infância.

- Jantar. - coloquei a bandeja na mesa de centro, me sentando do lado oposto ao deles.

Jack como a criança afoita que era, logo veio se sentar em meu colo, pegando sua colher de plástico para esperar que eu segurasse sua tigela e o instruísse a comer.

- Fique à vontade, Isabella.

Ela se serviu, colocando uma primeira colherada na boca. O gemido de satisfação e seu sorriso me arremessaram no tempo.

_- Já está pronto? _

_Talvez fosse a terceira vez em menos de trinta segundos que ela me perguntava aquilo. Eu estava concentrado na minha tarefa do dia: exibir meu dote culinário fazendo uma salada de frutas, minha especialidade. Bella estava dificultando um pouco meu trabalho, me puxando com as pernas a cada vez que eu me movia pela cozinha enquanto estava sentada em cima do balcão vestida em uma camisa minha. Finalmente finalizei a salada, servindo uma porção numa tigela pequena._

_- Voilà! - me encaixei entre suas pernas, estendendo uma colher com salada na direção de sua boca. _

_Ela arregalou os olhos rapidamente, divertida e abocanhou o doce, mastigando em suspense. _

_- Vamos lá, Bella. Eu sei que isso não é caviar com champanhe, mas seja razoável. _

_- Hmmm, acho que está faltando alguma coisa... - murmurou, parecendo pensar._

_- Sério? Mas, eu acho que não esqueci de nada, talvez..._

_Sua boca me calou, a língua doce tocou a minha, suas pernas me puxaram para perto, se apertando em minha cintura. Grunhi em sua boca, subindo minha mão por sua pele, por dentro da camisa. Ela sorriu entre o beijo, quebrando-o._

_- É a melhor salada de frutas que comi na vida. _

- Achei que nunca mais fosse comer a melhor salada de frutas do mundo. - murmurou, comendo outra porção.

- Tudo o que o papai faz é bom. - Jack disse de boca cheia.

- Eu sei. - sussurrou, a voz em um timbre doce e baixo que eu conhecia muito bem.

Não vai acontecer.

- Sem falar de boca cheia, cara. - repreendi suavemente, sem encontrar o olhar de Isabella em mim.

- Não quero mais, papai.

- Tudo bem, beba o suco e depois escovar os dentes.

Vinte minutos depois Jack arrastava Isabella para o quarto. Ele tinha um quarto próprio, mas na maioria das vezes dormia comigo, eu sabia que estava estragando essa parte, mas o "Não" era sempre mais difícil do que parecia. Rose achava que eu deveria ser um pouco menos duro comigo mesmo e aceitar que era um pai de coração mole.

- Mamãe, conta uma história maneira.

Rolei meus olhos, Emmett estava ensinando gírias a Jack, que estava se empenhando forte em aprender.

- Estou na sala. - beijei a testa do meu filho e os deixei ter privacidade.

Me servi de suco de maçã e sentei no sofá, ligando a TV para assistir o noticiário local. Mais de uma hora depois, quando o silêncio invadiu toda a casa, decidi voltar ao quarto, encontrando mãe e filho dormindo, abraçados lado a lado. Eu pintei essa imagem por tanto tempo em minha mente que tudo o que sentia agora era o gosto agridoce da pintura real.

A dualidade entre deixar Jack dormir ao lado da mãe e não querer a presença e imagem de Isabella novamente nesse espaço me invadiu.

_Voltei ao quarto com o comprimindo e o copo d'água, mas estanquei no lugar quando a vi sem sua camiseta molhada. _

_- Me desculpe, merda, eu não... você sabe... - me virei de costas quando ela soltou um gritinho de susto._

_Caímos na gargalhada logo depois._

_- Desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção de olhar._

_- Está tudo bem, acontece. Pode se virar agora. - terminou de passar minha camiseta pela cabeça._

_Lhe entreguei o comprimido e a água. Ela se sentou na cama, engolindo o antibiótico._

_- Como está seu pé?_

_- Ardendo e latejando. - fez uma careta de dor._

_- Os corais tiram as piores dores. Me deixe ver. - puxei sua perna com cuidado, analisando o curativo. - Não parece tão ruim. Sinto muito, a ideia disso tudo foi minha. - levantei meu olhos para ela, engolindo em seco ao perceber nossa proximidade. Eu poderia facilmente lamber seus lábios como desejei toda a semana. _

_- A proposta era fazer algo que nunca fiz. Posso riscar isso da lista agora. _

_- Bella?_

_- Sim?_

_- Eu vou te beijar agora. - murmurei, desviando meu olhar de sua boca para seus olhos, esperando um consentimento. _

_Ela piscou, lambendo os lábios entreabertos. Era tudo o que eu precisava para prosseguir. _

- Isabella? - toquei seu ombro, sacudindo-a devagar.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, se espreguiçando.

- Acho que cochilei. - sussurrou, tirando as mãos de Jack de seu pescoço devagar antes de levantar em silêncio, me seguindo para fora do quarto.

O silêncio na sala se tornou automaticamente constrangedor assim que pisamos no cômodo. Isabella limpou a garganta.

- Estava pensando se você tem uma foto recente de Jack. Quero colocar no meu escritório.

- Claro. - muito óbvio quando se vive para o trabalho e se quer pousar de mãe exemplar.

Peguei um álbum da estante e procurei pela foto que Rose tinha me entregado à uns dias atrás. Jack estava na água, remando com sua prancha. Lhe entreguei a fotografia, tendo um maior interesse em arrumar a ordem dos meus discos.

- Ele está cada dia mais parecido com você.

Assenti, continuando concentrado na minha coleção.

- Vocês estão precisando de algo? Talvez eu pudesse fazer um cheque.

Me virei para fitá-la, tentando não deixar minha raiva vir à tona. Ofereci um sorriso sem humor para ela.

_Tateei os lençóis ao meu redor, encontrando o vazio. Abri os olhos rapidamente, me sentando._

_- Bella? - minha voz ecoou pela suite gigantesca, sem obter resposta ou sinal. _

_Levantei, vestindo minha cueca rapidamente e rondei o quarto, a sala e o banheiro. Nenhuma roupa, pertences ou rastros. Vazio. Absolutamente vazio. Me sentei em uma poltrona, minha mente em branco. Batidas na porta me tiraram do torpor rapidamente._

_- Serviço de quarto._

_Abri a porta, dando espaço para o camareiro entrar com o carrinho de comidas. Me senti constrangido ao perceber que evitava me olhar por causa dos meus trajes._

_- Edward Masen? - perguntou._

_- Sim._

_- A Senhorita Swan deixou as despesas pagas, o senhor pode aproveitar das nossas instalações até o final da tarde. Ela também pediu que lhe entregasse isso. - estendeu um envelope branco para mim. - Qualquer coisa é só chamar o serviço, senhor. Tenha um bom dia. - saiu discretamente._

_Me sentei na cama, abrindo o envelope._

_**Edward,**_

_**O voo foi adiantando. Obrigada pelos maravilhosos dias em Honolulu.**_

_**B.S.**_

_Puxei o outro pedaço de papel de dentro do envelope. Um pedaço de papel no valor de vinte mil dólares, assinado por Isabella Marie Swan. _

- Acho melhor você ir. Está tarde. - murmurei, abrindo a porta.

Ela comprimiu os lábios, dando passos longos até a saída.

- Eu só poderei ficar até amanhã á noite, queria passar o dia com Jack.

- Passe para pegar ele pela manhã.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite. - acenou rápido, antes de sair caminhando pela areia.

Tranquei a porta, soltando a respiração numa lufada pesada.

…

Acordei com um peso sobre mim. Meu garoto estava assistindo TV acomodado e quieto. Era o que ele sempre fazia desde que aprendeu a andar e me via dormindo no sofá. Eu não gostava de dormir ao lado dele quando bebia, não queria que meu filho visse seu pai atormentado e cheirando a álcool.

- _Hehehe, bom dia, Jack!_ - imitei toscamente o Bob Esponja, fazendo-o gargalhar à vontade depois do pequeno susto.

- Ôôô, vive num abacaxi, ele mora no mar. - ouvi a voz de Emmett vindo da varanda, cantando a abertura do desenho animado.

- Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada! - Jack cantou animado, estendendo os braços para o gigante tio Emm.

- E aí, Grande Ed. - bateu o punho no meu.

- Onde está Rose? - perguntei, me espreguiçando.

- Vem logo aí trazendo as panquecas recheadas e a carne para o almoço.

- Vou lavar o rosto. Jack, escovar os dentes.

- Babu... Bob Esponja... - fez manha, apontando para a televisão.

- Nada de Babu ou Bob Esponja. Banheiro, agora.

- Vitamina de banana? - Emmett perguntou.

- Com ganola.

- Granola, filho.

- Eu sei. - resmungou, numa pose muito crescida.

O ajudei a escovar os dentes e ele me observou fazer a barba, perguntando por que ele não podia fazer a dele também.

_Eu não sabia a quanto tempo estávamos parados naquela posição, ofegantes, sob o chuveiro. Suas costas recostadas em meu peito, mãos espalmadas contra o azulejo frio, meu braço direito envolvendo sua cintura, sustentando-nos. Ainda sentia seu interior úmido e quente me apertando, me mantendo atento e deliciosamente dentro de si._

_- Sua barba ainda vai me matar._

_- Desculpe. - beijei seu ombro molhado, subindo para o pescoço vermelho, inspirando seu cheiro. - A preguiça não me deixa fazer a barba._

_- Eu posso fazer para você. - estendeu o braço para trás, tocando meu maxilar barbudo._

_- Não vai cortar minha garganta ou coisa do tipo, vai? - sussurrei, mordendo seu lóbulo preguiçosamente._

_- Você é bonito demais pra isso. _

_Rimos antes dela virar seu rosto na medida certa para um beijo._

Balancei a cabeça, sentindo o pequeno corte em meu pescoço arder.

- Porque você pode se machucar. - apontei para o ferimento. - E arde como corte de coral.

Ele fez uma careta junto a um bico, parecendo convencido.

- Não quero barba.

Ri, bagunçando seu cabelo e o arrastei debaixo do meu braço até a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Rose. - beijei sua bochecha, sentando no banco em frente ao balcão.

- Bom dia, Edward. E você, Pequeno Jack, soube que quer vitamina de banana com granola.

- Sim!

A loira riu de sua animação e colocou o copo de vitamina a sua frente. Meu filho tomou seu café da manhã com o maior fôlego que pôde, parando quando se engasgava ou eu lhe dava uma bronca por isso.

Depois do café Jack e Emmett resolveram brincar no quintal com um bumerangue enquanto Rose e eu preparávamos o almoço. Tive que aprender a cozinha mais e melhor depois de receber Jack em meus braços, e perceber também que cuidar de um bebê é nunca saber o que vem pela frente.

_- Ele não para de chorar. - lamentei junto ao choro alto e constante. Ele era tão mole, tão frágil. - Shh, shh, filho..._

_- Você já verificou a fralda dele? - Rose perguntou, testando a temperatura da solução preparada para bebês de até seis meses._

_- Verifiquei a um minuto e... - o sustentei com cuidado contra meu ombro e afastei um pouco a fralda, prendendo a respiração logo em seguida. - Ortch!_

_- Pequeno Jack fez o serviço completo, Rose. - Emmett gargalhou tomando um gole de sua cerveja._

_Fiz uma careta, massageando as costas minúsculas, tentando acalmá-lo dos soluços bruscos, ele poderia se engasgar. _

_- Vamos lá, carinha. Hora de parar de chorar e limpar essa sujeira._

_Mais tarde sentei no sofá, acomodando-o na posição em que os livros e Rose me instruíram, e o observei sugar a mamadeira, mantendo seus olhos em mim._

_- Ele tem os olhos dela. - murmurei._

_- Edward..._

_- É a verdade, Emm. E não posso fazer nada sobre isso._

Aquele primeiro ano fora extremamente difícil. Me lembro de passar noites em claro, seja por Jack chorando ou lendo livros que me ajudassem a cuidar de um bebê. Isso me assustava tanto que, nas primeiras noites cuidando do meu garoto, eu chorava junto com ele até que se acalmasse e então eu poderia fazer o mesmo.

Essa fora a época mais estranha da minha vida.

Quando Isabella apareceu depois do almoço, atrasada diga-se de passagem, Rose e Emmett me deram um olhar cauteloso, apenas balancei a cabeça. Eu estava ciente de que nada poderia acontecer sem interferir diretamente em Jack, não havia espaço para recaídas. Arrumei uma pequena mochila, dando-a instruções sobre cuidados com o garoto e os deixei ir.

- Vi ela sair daqui ontem a noite, Edward. - Rose soltou seu primeiro tiro.

- Jack pediu para ela ficar até que ele dormisse.

- Só isso?

- Apenas isso. Acha mesmo que poderia rolar alguma coisa quando a primeira coisa que ela disse depois que o garoto dormiu foi "posso fazer um cheque"?

- Ela se preocupa com ele. - Emmett torceu a boca.

- Ela não se preocupa com nada além dela mesma.

- Ainda não acredito que se envolveu com Isabella Swan.

- Como ele saberia se tudo o que fazia era babar por ela ou pensar em foder ela. - Emm deu de ombros.

- Não foi bem assim. Eu me apaixonei por ela.

- E deveria ter usado camisinha.

- Jack é a melhor coisa da minha vida. - balancei a cabeça. - Era para ele acontecer.

E era a verdade. Eu me arrependia profundamente de ter pensado em renegar meu filho. Mesmo tendo uma mãe como a sua ainda era meu, era uma criança inocente que não escolhera os pais que tinha.

- O que está feito, está feito. Ela não quis criar o filho, então terá que enfrentar as consequências disso. - Rose finalizou.

- Nem estamos fazendo sentido, vocês sabem disso. Só precisamos parar de ter essa conversa a cada vez que ela aparece.

Eles assentiram. Passamos a tarde conversando e bebendo. Emmett e eu discutimos sobre nossa sociedade, estávamos pensando em abrir uma lanchonete de sanduíches naturais anexa à oficina, uma mão na roda para os turistas que passavam o dia na praia e ainda tinham que procurar um lugar para comer.

Logo depois do por do Sol, sentei na varanda, observando as ondas quebrarem enquanto o vento varria a areia de um lado para o outro. Isabella e Jack apareceram duas horas depois. Ele corria, puxando sua mão enquanto ela carregava a pequena mochila em um dos ombros, gargalhando quando a água gelada atingia seus pés. Eu poderia só por um momento fantasiar que eles teriam passado o dia em um evento para mãe e filho, e então chegariam sorridentes, ela me daria um beijo dizendo que sentiu saudades e meu garoto faria sua expressão de nojo, nos puxando para dentro, empolgado em contar como foi seu dia. Sentaríamos no chão, comendo e assistindo Tá Dando Onda até que Jack dormisse, e então depois de deixá-lo em seu quarto faríamos amor até cansarmos, riríamos por ela não ser tão silenciosa, antes dela deitar sua cabeça no meu travesseiro, como sempre fazia e falaria que me ama.

Era só uma fantasia. Uma fantasia ridiculmente utópica. _Bullshit_.

Abri meus braços para Jack, que pulou, espalhando o cabelo por todo lado. Ele me mantinha com os pés no chão, meu pedaço de realidade. Isso me bastava.

- Como foi seu dia? - perguntei, beijando sua bochecha.

- Mamãe me levou pra uma casa gigante que tinha piscina e uma cama bem mais grande que a sua. E eu tomei sorvete, e fiquei nadando e a mamãe nadou... - tagarelou mais e mais sobre como a mamãe deixou ele mexer no computador, e também como eles comeram coisas diferentes.

- Aqui está sua mochila mocinho. - ela colocou a mochila perto da porta.

- Vá dar tchau à mamãe, ela tem que ir pra casa.

- Eu não quero que você ir, mamãe. - choramingou, abraçando o pescoço alvo.

- Eu também não queria, meu amor. Mas a mamãe tem que trabalhar.

Rolei os olhos mentalmente. Ela deveria ser mais convincente.

- Tudo bem. O babu cuida de eu.

- Ele cuida sim. Dá um abraço bem gostoso na mamãe agora.- ela apertou seus braços ao redor dele, beijando as bochechas gordas logo depois. - Edward, quero falar com você.

- Jack, liga a TV, já vai começar o programa com o Kelly. Babu já vai.

- Tá. Tchau, mamãe. Te amo.

- Também te amo, fique bem.

- O que quer? - eu não queria soar rude, mas acabou sendo sem querer.

- Jack me disse que não frequenta uma escola. É pelo dinheiro? Porque se for...

A interrompi.

- Por que sempre acha que tudo é por causa do dinheiro? Já parou para pensar que se ele não vai para a escola é por minha decisão?

- Me desculpe, eu não...

- Eu tenho a oficina, Emmett e eu estamos numa sociedade e ganho o suficiente para sustentar meu filho tranquilamente.

- Eu não quis ofender...

- Eu sei, é só que pra você seria muito mais fácil ter um filho com um milionário.

- Não é assim. Não escolhemos ter um filho, ele veio por acidente, mas ele é nosso e eu o amo.

- Acidente e você o ama? Ok. - cruzei meus braços, balançando a cabeça com sarcasmo.

Ouvi seu suspiro alto e cansado.

- Eu só quero que tudo aconteça da forma certa para ele e para você também.

- Estamos indo bem. - murmurei. - E não faça essa besteira de oferecer dinheiro, sabe que nunca aceitei e nunca vou aceitar.

- Me desculpe mais uma vez. - sua voz falhou um fio.

Meu coração estremeceu. Seria sempre assim mesmo?

- Rose e eu ensinamos coisas básicas para ele durante a semana. Quero que ele esteja bem maior para a pré-escola. Aqui aceitam eles com seis anos, é melhor assim.

- Você sabe o que faz. - balançou a cabeça em concordância antes de seu celular tocar. Ela deu uma breve olhada antes de voltar sua atenção à mim de novo. - O jatinho está esperando. Tenho que ir.

- Não falte no aniversário. Ele pode ter quatro anos, mas é mais esperto que a maioria, você sabe disso.

- Nos vemos daqui a três meses.

- Nos vemos. - sussurrei quando ela já estava longe demais para ouvir.

_ Like a hummingbird in flight you are  
**Como um beija-flor em voo, você é  
**Hovering, hovering 'round me  
**Pairando, pairando em minha volta  
**And I move near, you fly away  
**Me aproximo, e você voa pra longe  
**_

**-X-**

* * *

**Então gente, a fanfic não é inspirada na música, mas a música tem a ver com a fic, sendo assim, essa é a música tema de Hummingbird. Sou pouco criativa com nomes (risos). Essa é a primeira parte da O/s, a segunda será postada em breve, porque aparentemente eu não consigo fazer uma One com menos de 20 e tantas páginas, quem leu I Care sabe. **

**Como vocês perceberam essa Bella é um pouco diferente das demais, tudo minha culpa, adoro dá uma invertida nos papéis (e secretamente gosto de um Daddyward) e Edward e Jack são amores de vida, tô apaixonada por eles. :3**

**É isso. Deixem reviews dizendo o que gostou, o que não gostou. Reviews são super importante pra dar à autora uma luz. Nos vemos logo, logo! **

**Obrigada pelo carinho e por tirar um tempo pra ler. xx**


	2. Hummingbird - Parte FINAL

**One Shot: **Hummingbird

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella

**Classificação: **M (contém cenas de sexo não indicadas para menores de 16)

**Sinopse: **Havaí. Honolulu. Edward Masen tem uma grande missão: cuidar e criar sozinho seu filho, o pequeno Jack Masen Swan. A mãe do garoto? Isabella Swan, uma milionária que preferira os negócios à chance de ter uma família. Ela tem chances de ser uma pessoa melhor o tempo inteiro, enquanto ainda não perdeu o amor do seu pequeno e inocente _keiki kane_. Só resta a ela querer, rever seus conceitos e repensar o que ela chama de vida.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Steph Meyer, o Edward pai e surfista, o fofo Jack e a mulher de negócios Isabella pertencem à mim.

**PS: **Edward PDV.

_It seems so clear, I know we're through  
__**Parece tão claro, eu sei nós terminamos  
**__Yet all I wanna do is make love to you  
__**Tudo que quero ainda é fazer é amor com você**__  
I know there's nowhere else you'd rather be  
__**Sei que não há nenhum outro lugar que você gostaria de estar**_

_**-X-**_

Três meses depois...

Meu filho não foi capaz de parar de pular desde que acordou, quando eu o presenteei com uma prancha nova e personalizada. Agora, enquanto nós estamos tomando banho ele não para de falar o quanto quer ver o João Frango gigante e que quer brincar no pula-pula. Eu nunca o vi tão alegre.

Nos últimos meses todos os preparos de comes e bebes para a festa foram organizados por Rose, que também descobriu estar esperando seu primeiro filho com Emmett. Eles estão na mais pura felicidade, e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sinto um pouco de inveja a cada vez que os vejo conversando com a barriga, ou que Emm pergunta se Rose está bem ou quer alguma coisa que a faça se sentir melhor. Eu gostaria de ter passado por essa fase.

_Acordei assustado. O telefone tocava alto pela casa. Levantei, tropeçando na mesa de centro._

_- Alô?_

_- Edward? - a voz rouca perguntou._

_- Bella? - era uma pegadinha? Que horas eram? Três da manhã._

_Passei a mão pelo cabelo, ouvindo sua respiração do outro lado da linha. Fazia quase quatro meses desde que ela tinha me feito um gigolô particular e ido embora. Eu tinha enviado o cheque de volta pelo correio. O que eu queria dela, ela nunca iria me dar._

_- Eu estou grávida._

_O solavanco em meu peito me fez soluçar._

_- O-o que?_

_- Estou grávida, Edward. O filho é seu._

_- Como isso é possível?_

_- Nós transamos._

_- Eu sei disso, mas..._

_- A noite na praia. Eu acho._

_- Ah._

_Houve um momento de silêncio._

_- Eu... Você está precisando de alguma coisa? - perguntei automaticamente. Eu não sentia minhas pernas, meu coração batia tão alto que eu sentia minha boca e peito vibrarem bruscamente. Isso era o que chamavam de estado de choque?_

_Ela limpou a garganta, antes de começar._

_- Depois da gravidez o bebê vai ficar com você._

_- Como? - minha voz subiu duas oitavas._

_- Eu vou lidar com todas as despesas e tudo o que a criança precisar._

_- Que merda você está dizendo, Bella?_

_- Eu não posso criar um filho. Não quando tenho um império em empresas para administrar._

_Eu desliguei sem esperar resposta antes de sentar no chão, sentia meus olhos arderem ao ponto de embaçarem. Não demorou muito para que o telefone tocasse outra vez._

_- Edward, me escute. - ela disse, assim que atendi. Havia um nó na minha garganta. Na verdade ele estava lá desde que ela me deixou, sem respeitar o que eu sentia ou sequer o que tínhamos passado juntos._

_- Que tipo de monstro você é? - gritei. - Você sabe que é um monstro, certo?_

_- Me desculpe por isso, Edward. Mas eu não posso._

_- Diga que está brincando comigo. - minha voz embargada soou angustiada._

_- Não estou. E isso é tudo por enquanto. - desligou._

_Esmaguei o telefone contra o chão. Me senti um náufrago no meio do meu próprio quarto._

- Edward, vocês já estão prontos? Sam e Emily acabam de chegar. - Rose bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar, Rose!

- Alguém pelado? - perguntou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Nããão. - Jack riu, colocando as pernas dentro da bermuda que comprei para a ocasião.

Esse era um dos sacrifícios de ser um pai solteiro: saber comprar roupas, produtos de higiene, roupas intimas. Assim que penteei seus cabelos para trás, ele se levantou, correndo para fora do quarto quando Emmett disse que tinha um presente em mãos. Rose ficou, me observando pentear o cabelo como tinha feito com Jack.

- Acha que ela vai mesmo vir?

- Ela prometeu a Jack. Espero que consiga manter a palavra ao próprio filho.

- Eu também espero, porque dizem que uma mulher grávida com a fúria desperta é pior que vinte ursos selvagens raivosos.

- Você está se sentindo bem? - mudei de assunto.

- Melhor do que nunca. Tenho um escravo particular agora. - arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

Gargalhei.

- Ele está amando isso tudo, você sabe.

- Eu também estou, estamos juntos niss que importa.

- Obrigado pelo que fez por nós essas semanas. Eu mal consigo comprar roupas para festa que preste, muito menos fazer tudo isso. - deixei o pente em cima da cômoda para abraça-la.

- Eu amo vocês dois. Meu afilhado é a coisa mais adorável desse mundo. E você vai encontrar alguém que o ame, porque merece isso e tudo de bom nesse mundo.

Eu apenas apertei-a mais em meus braços segurando o nó na garganta, eu não poderia usar a desculpa dos hormônios como mulheres sempre fazem.

- Vamos lá. Emmett já deve estar louco com tanta criança correndo para lá e para cá.

A festa estava correndo muito bem, decidimos fazê-la na praia, as crianças ficariam entulhadas de areia, mas isso fazia meu filho feliz, então foi assim, até a hora dos parabéns. Durante trinta minutos eu esperei que Isabella chegasse, daria tempo. Mas ela não chegou, meus olhos estavam sempre entre meu filho batendo palmas em frente ao bolo e o sentido contrário da festa, torcendo para que ela chegasse. Jack apagou suas cinco velas e me deu um pedaço, ele sequer lembrou da mãe, pelo menos era o que eu achava.

Rose distribuía doces e guloseimas aos convidados quando o vi sentado numa pedra, afastado das crianças que corriam e pulavam por todo lugar. E então quando eu estava a um passo de alcançá-lo ouvi seus soluços.

- Ei, carinha, se machucou? - me apressei em verificar seu corpo, procurando por algum ferimento.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, negando. Seu cabelo com gel estava uma bagunça, e mais parecia um topete grande e inchado. Me sentei ao seu lado, puxando-o para meu colo.

- Alguém te machucou? Ou disse alguma coisa feia pra você? - perguntei, afagando suas costas.

Ele apenas negou, soluçando alto. Ele tentou falar algo, mas o choro desesperado não deixava e apenas quando balbuciou um "Mã-mã" meu coração se apertou. E mais ainda quando meu garoto soluçou as palavras sem fôlego.

- A mamãe mentiu. Ela disse que vinha. E ela não foi. - se atrapalhou nas palavras.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, filho. Eu estou aqui, ok? - abracei-o mais forte, sentindo minha garganta queimar.

Eu não precisava de mais do que isso para que uma fúria assassina se despertasse em mim. Eu queria matá-la. Meu garoto, minha vida, estava machucado, apenas porque ela era uma cadela egoísta demais para trazer felicidade para a vida do filho.

Não poderia sequer pensar no que aconteceria quando visse Isabella Swan na minha frente.

…

Uma semana se passou. Ainda na noite do aniversário tentei ligar para Isabella, mas seu telefone dava fora de área, assim, enquanto Rose instruía Emmett e mais alguns caras da vizinhança a desmontar a festa eu segurava e tentava confortar meu filho, que passou todo o resto da noite e boa parte da madrugada chorando. Não que isso tivesse melhorado, Jack estava adoentado desde então. Dr. Jenks me informou que sua febre era emocional, e consequentemente ele sentiria moleza, pouca disposição e muita irritação, seu organismo não estava lidando bem com isso. Se eu tivesse pregado os olhos durante uma hora de relógio a cada noite nos últimos oito dias, estaria mentindo feio.

Hoje ele amanheceu um pouco mais disposto, mas sua febre permanecia. Depois de um banho frio e de lhe dar um antitérmico, o enrolei em um cobertor grosso, nos deitando no sofá para assistir a programação da manhã de segunda. Rose tinha passado um pouco mais cedo, me ajudando a preparar uma comida que meu filho não colocasse para fora segundos depois. Felizmente, a sopa de batatas com frango permaneceu. Jack estava sofrendo uma reação dura da rejeição da mãe. E eu a odiava a cada vez que o via sofrendo.

Depois dele finalmente cochilar, suspirei de alívio, sentindo o suor brotar aos poucos em sua pele. A febre estava indo embora. Assim que o coloquei na cama, bateram na porta. Andei depressa até a sala para não correr o risco de despertar minha criança. No mesmo segundo em que abri a porta, a fechei novamente.

- Edward? Por favor?

Tomei uma dose de paciência e respiração, abri a porta novamente e agarrei seu braço bruscamente, arrastando-a para fora da varanda. Meus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo grande embrulho ao lado da porta.

- Mas o que...? - ela tentou se desvencilhar.

- Fale baixo! - rosnei entredentes. - Você não vai ver ele!

- Você está me machucando. E fora de si. É meu direito ver meu filho.

- Cala a boca! Cala a sua maldita boca! Seu filho? Seu? Aquele que você decepcionou tanto ao ponto dele ficar doente?

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Ele está doente? O que ele tem? Você já o levou ao hospital? - lançou as perguntas, frenética.

Por que sempre parecia haver duas pessoas num só corpo?

- Ele está se recuperando. Passou o domingo chorando depois da festa e então teve uma febre emocional.

- Febre emocional? Isso existe? Eu acho que devemos levá-lo a algum...

A interrompi bruscamente.

- Existe quando mães são cadelas egoístas que não conseguem manter a palavra aos próprios filhos.

O tapa em meu rosto foi merecido, minha falecida mãe não havia me criado para insultar mulheres, mas eu queria atingir Isabella de todas as maneiras, machucá-la como ela faz constantemente comigo e com meu filho.

- Não ouse falar assim comigo. - gritou, furiosa. - Eu sou a mãe do seu filho.

- Então haja como uma! - gritei de volta.

Ficamos em silêncio até que ela falasse novamente. Era um milagre que a vizinhança não estivesse ali, assistindo tudo.

- Eu sei que errei. Eu deveria ter ligado, mas eu tive uma reunião de última hora muito importante com meu maior concorrente. Eu não tive escolha.

- Claro que não. Você sempre escolheu a merda do trabalho e do dinheiro ao invés de m... do seu filho!

- Estou trabalhando para dar aquilo para ele, quero que ele tenha uma vida estável, que não passe necessidade.

- Oh, canonizem a Santa Isabella porque ela é uma mulher podre de rica que quer ganhar mais dinheiro para o filho. Vá para o inferno! Jack não precisa de dinheiro, precisa de carinho e amor, e o que você o dá? A porra de algum brinquedo ridiculamente caro achando que vai substituir tudo isso. - eu estava arfante, eu sentia o sangue correndo quente em minhas veias.

- Eu não acho que deva confundir nosso filho porque eu o deixei, Edward. Isso é entre nós dois, não o coloque no meio.

- Ok. Então não vamos citar a maldita noite em que me ligou para falar que não ficaria com ele, pois atrapalharia seus negócios. Para não falar também do dia em que você alugou a porra de um jato para despachá-lo porque tinha uma semana de um evento de bacana em Paris. Ele tinha quatro meses de idade! E não, ele não sentiu nada quando a mãe não apareceu em seu aniversário, ou quando vai a outros aniversários e vê todos os seus amigos com suas mães.

- Você não tem o direito de me cobrar desse jeito! - esbravejou, com lágrimas rasas nos olhos.

- Eu realmente não tenho, não é? Afinal o que eu sou? Só o pai pobretão do filho que você nem queria!

- Não fale o que não sabe. Eu o amo!

- Não mais que a si mesma.

- Qual o seu problema, Edward? Porque, pelo que eu lembro foi você quem me beijou, foi você quem tomou a primeira iniciativa de irmos para a cama.

- E pelo que me lembro você não rejeitou nada do que ofereci! Eu pedi para que você desse uma chance para nós dois! Você estava tão naquilo quanto eu, e então eu acordo no outro dia e a senhorita Isabella Swan me deixa um cheque de vinte mil dólares como se eu fosse um garoto de programa.

- Eu fiquei com medo, okay?! Na noite anterior tudo o que você sabia dizer no meu ouvido era "Eu te amo"! Eu vim para Honolulu descansar, me livrar do estresse do trabalho, não para encontrar um amor!

- Acha que se eu pudesse escolher eu teria me apaixonado por você? Estaria amando você? Eu te amo, porra! E não me importo que você não sinta nada por mim porque tudo o que sabe fazer é ser uma merda de mãe para o meu filho e eu odeio isso. Que saber? Se foda! E eu só não digo que foder você foi a pior coisa que fiz porque me deu a razão da minha vida.

- Papai? - ouvi a voz trêmula de Jack.

_Ótimo, Edward. Você fez a última coisa que vinha tentado não fazer nos últimos tempos: impedir seu filho de vê-lo brigando com a mãe._

- Está sentindo alguma coisa, carinha?

Eu não tive tempo de alcançar ele quando vomitou. Corri, massageando seu peito até que sua ânsia passasse. Jack estava pálido, os olhos cerrados como se estivessem pesados demais para ficarem abertos. Isabella estava estática.

- Respira, filho. - o peguei no colo, entrando em casa e tirando sua roupa pelo caminho para lhe dar um banho.

- Ele está bem? - perguntou enquanto eu o colocava com cuidado embaixo do chuveiro frio.

- Vai ficar.

- Babu... - choramingou, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, carinha. Vamos tomar um remédio e você vai melhorar. - prometi.

O sequei, vestindo uma roupa fresca nele antes de deixá-lo na cama para trocar as roupas molhadas. Quando voltei Isabella estava sentada na cama, sussurrando algo para Jack, que a abraçava com braços e pernas. Parei, incerto entre expulsá-la dali e jogar mais uma onda de mágoa no meu garoto ou deixar que os dois se resolvessem, e que ela tivesse a consciência de que ele não iria perdoá-la para sempre. Chegará o dia em que Jack terá discernimento o suficiente para saber a mãe que tem.

Saí da casa em direção à praia, sentando na areia enquanto via as ondas quebrarem com força no inicio da tarde. Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado quando a vi sentar ao meu lado, ainda na areia. O vento chicoteou seu perfume para mim, me fazendo respirar fundo.

- Ele dormiu, acho que a febre passou. - murmurou, dando uma pausa longa para então voltar a falar. - Você, você disse que me ama. É verdade?

Soltei um riso sem humor pelo nariz, traçando linhas com os dedos na areia.

- De que isso importa? - retruquei, não muito interessado em ser educado.

- Não... não me ame.

- Não é como se eu pudesse controlar essa merda.

- Eu entendo, se você pudesse não me ver seria o melhor para você.

- Exatamente assim.

- Eu queria conseguir ser uma pessoa melhor.

Levantei minha cabeça, fitando-a. Ela tinhas seus olhos fixos no mar, os cabelos voavam para trás. Exatamente como a quase seis anos atrás, quando sentados aqui nessa mesma praia olhando o por do sol, eu percebi que ela não era um romance qualquer para passar o tempo, era aquela que eu queria para ser minha mulher, apenas ela.

_- Isso aqui é tão lindo. - suspirou contra meu peito._

_Apertei meu braço ao seu redor, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. O céu estava tão alaranjado que praticamente pintava nossa pele com a cor. Era como o paraíso, se esse não fosse seu último dia em Honolulu._

_- I believe in memories they look so, so pretty when I sleep. And now when, when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me*. - cantarolei._

_* Eu acredito em memórias , elas parecem ser bonitas quando eu durmo. E quando eu acordo você parece tão bonita dormindo perto de mim. __**( Better Together - Jack Johnson)**_

_- Você deve ser o maior fã de Jack Johnson que eu já conheci. - sorriu, beijando meu queixo._

_- Jack. Esse será o nome do meu filho.- ele pode ser seu filho também se você quiser._

_- Edward Masen, você é oficialmente o cara mais doce e quente que já conheci._

_Ela se virou para mim, se acomodando em meu colo, as pernas ao redor do meu quadril. Beijei suas bochechas, passeando minhas mãos por suas costas sob a camiseta. O primeiro passo para o beijo foi dela, apenas me deixei levar por seu cheiro e seu gosto, deixando sua língua me dominar._

_- Você sabe, eu tenho essa fantasia com areia e nada de roupas - sussurrou contra meus lábios._

_Abri os olhos, vendo os seus brilhando, sorri, mordiscando seu lábio inferior._

_- Não tem medo de algum fotógrafo te pegar no flagra? - puxei sua camiseta para cima, tendo sua ajuda para tirar a peça._

_- Não podem culpar uma mulher por querer o melhor de suas férias com o homem mais bonito de Honolulu numa praia deserta. - ofegou quando meus dentes rasparam sua clavícula._

_- Isso soa muito bem. - seja a mãe dos meus filhos!_

_No final daquela noite eu cantarolei torcendo para que ela ouvisse._

_- But there is not enough time, and there is no song I could sing, and there is no combination of word I could say. But I will still tell you one thing, we're better together*._

_*Mas não há tempo o suficiente, e não há nenhuma musica que eu poderia cantar, e não há combinações de palavras que eu poderia dizer. Mas eu ainda vou te falar uma coisa, somos melhores juntos. __**(Better Together - Jack Johnson)**_

- Aonde quer chegar com isso? - perguntei, tentando não trazer mais lembranças daquela noite a tona. Meu desejo se realizara de forma distorcida.

- Que eu queria saber cuidar do meu filho como tantas mães sabem, queria ter uma família, uma pessoa com quem eu não falasse de negócios o tempo inteiro e também queria que você não me odiasse, porque você foi a melhor pessoa que conheci em anos. - sua voz soou trêmula o bastante para que eu fitasse seu rosto mais uma vez e visse lágrimas escapar pelo canto de seus olhos.

- Eu te ofereci tudo isso. - murmurei, surpreso demais para esconder a mágoa.

- E Isabella Swan é a mulher mais idiota do mundo.

- Só percebeu isso agora?

Ela balançou a cabeça, lançando um riso choroso.

- Eu só queria que você me perdoasse.

Isabella Swan estava me surpreendendo pela terceira vez em minutos. Talvez alguma tempestade estivesse vindo logo.

- Por que quer meu perdão? Quero dizer, você é rica, faz o que bem quer. Poderia contratar alguém para me obrigar a te perdoar, por que está me pedindo isso? Agora?

- Porque ver meu filho doente por minha causa foi como se tivessem atirado meu coração para os cães. Ao ritmo em que trabalho, está diminuindo minha expectativa de vida em pelo menos vinte anos. Não quero que Jack perceba que não sei ser mãe, que não sei dar carinho e atenção a ele como merece. Não quero magoar nem a ele nem a você. Nunca mais.

- Isso é para que se sinta melhor? Por que eu não vou tirar minha proteção em volta do meu filho porque você se sente mal consigo mesma.

- Eu só quero ser uma pessoa melhor, Edward. Não estou nesse mundo sozinha, querendo ou não, há uma pessoa que depende de mim. Já neguei isso por muito tempo, só foi a coisa mais estúpida e medíocre que fiz na vida.

_Era assim que a pessoa limpava sua alma? Se arrependia de seus atos? Presenciar toda essa carga emocional era uma sensação agridoce._

- Só seja uma mãe boa para ele. Não me importo com mais nada. Apenas não o magoe, e podemos ter uma relação amigável. - _eu nunca vou conseguir te alcançar de qualquer jeito._

Ela não respondeu, apenas se aproximou, passando os braços ao meu redor, as lágrimas molhando meu ombro enquanto sussurrava _Obrigada_.

Fiquei estático por um momento antes de massagear suas costas com uma mão, tentando confortá-la, quem sabe. Isabella sempre seria inatingível. Eu só tinha que pedir que eu conseguisse viver da felicidade que meu filho me causava. Minhas outras feridas seriam lambidas por mim mesmo sempre que abrissem novamente.

…

Era cedo quando desci as escadas descalço. Naquela situação, não era a minha hóspede favorita, mas eu não a trataria mal enquanto meu filho estivesse por perto.  
Já havia a escutado sussurrar ao telefone, mas quando me aproximei dos últimos degraus a vi sentada no sofá, envolta pelo cobertor escuro que havia lhe dado, com os cabelos bagunçados e os travesseiros à sua volta no chão. Sua bagunça particular sempre sobrava, em qualquer lugar que ficasse.

- De preferência bem perto daqui. Sim. Não. Não, Alice, a _jacuzzi_ não importa. Tudo bem. Espero sua ligação. - e desligou.

Passei por ela, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Bom dia. - minha mão atrás da nuca não me deixava mentir. Tê-la tão perto me deixava nervoso, inseguro. - Quer algo para o café?

- Você escolhe. - disse, rouca.

Aquiesci, me afastando até a cozinha. Caminhei até a cesta de frutas e separei os ingredientes para uma salada de frutas frescas. Quando me virei ela estava lá, com os olhos bem abertos, erguidos até o meu rosto. Tateava o celular na mão com certa hesitação. A encarei sem me mover.

- Edward... - pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha antes de prosseguir. - Eu movi meus pauzinhos e consegui férias.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, pondo as frutas sobre o balcão.

- Isso é bom.

Ela continuou me fitando. Naquele instante percebi que o próximo passo seria ela pedir para permanecer conosco, naquela casa.

- Nós não temos quartos o suficiente. Se você gostou do sofá pode ser que... ou então uma cama dobrável no quarto de Jack...

A vi rir fraco. Desde seu momento de arrependimento, seu tom de voz estava tão doce quanto mel. Como quando me apaixonei por ela. Tudo e qualquer coisa que ela dizia parecia mais como uma canção.

- Não, Edward, eu estou providenciando uma casa.

Assenti com a cabeça, fitando o nada por um instante.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar?

- Um mês.

- E depois disso? Você vai sumir pelos próximos três anos?

Ela abaixou os olhos por um instante e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Pretendo vê-lo com mais frequência do que imagina. Comprar uma casa aqui será uma grande mão na roda.

- Com que frequência?

- Duas vezes no mês, quem sabe.

- Para levá-lo aos lugares mais tecnológicos do Havaí até que ele perceba que o pai é um pobretão sem um diploma de Harvard que só quer o bem dele?

- Não seja assim, vou deixá-lo me guiar dessa vez. Me mostrar os lugares legais que vocês frequentam.

E no fim, por arrogância, me deixei parecer surpreso.

- Tudo bem. Que bom que tirou férias.

Ela sorriu um pouco antes de se afastar.

- Vou ver se ele já está acordado.

Assenti, devolvendo minha atenção às frutas no balcão.

Preparei tudo sem pressa. Sabia que Jack não hesitava em descer assim que tivesse fome. Esperei por quase dez minutos assim que acabei, e nada. Subi as escadas e estanquei na porta do quarto, quando ouvi a voz de Isabella e a de Jack em resposta.

- E então poderá me ensinar a surfar, se quiser. - ela disse.

- Mas o Babu me disse que você não gosta de surfar.

- Eu não gosto porque eu não sei. As pessoas costumam temer aquilo que não conhecem, pequeno.

Jack ignorou o pensamento da mãe.

- Sempre vai me fazer cócegas quando eu acordar?

- Durante todo o tempo que eu estiver aqui.

Escutei a risada gostosa de Jack, por antecipação.

- Pode me fazer cócegas agora?

Houve um instante de silêncio, e então começaram as gargalhadas e a movimentação dentro do quarto. Me aproximei da porta entreaberta e os fitei por um instante. Deitados na cama, num momento de intimidade entre mãe e filho. Algo que era normal para a maioria das pessoas, Jack quase nunca experimentara.

Bati na porta com os nós dos dedos, sorrindo um pouco quando eles pararam para me fitar.

- O café da manhã está pronto.

Jack desceu da cama num pulo e se atirou nos meus braços.

- Bom dia, babu. - me recebeu com um beijo molhado.

- Bom dia, carinha. - o encarei. Os olhos pequenos e castanhos brilhavam enquanto ele mexia quase de forma adulta nos cabelos loiros que caíam sobre eles. O lembrete do dia era levá-lo para cortar os cabelos.

- Vamos, mamãe. - estendeu a mão na direção dela. Estava radiante. Talvez eu nunca o tivesse visto tão completamente feliz na vida. E isso me deixava tanto feliz, quanto triste.

Nós descemos e eles se sentaram lado a lado. Jack separou cada pedaço de fruta, pedindo que Isabella fechasse os olhos. Quando ele os colocava em sua boca, ela teria que adivinhar de qual fruta se tratava. Isabella errava, propositalmente, e ele se sentia cada vez mais esperto.  
Deixei a cena por um instante e me afastei até a varanda, para ligar para Rose e Emmett e ver como eles reagiam às boas novas.

…

Dois dias mais tarde eu estava com Emmett num carro, levando todas as seis malas de Bella para a sua mais recente aquisição - uma casa enorme à quinze minutos da nossa - que era um exagero a parte. _Culpa de Alice_, ela deu de ombros, sem se importar muito.  
Naquele exato momento ela estava na praia com Jack. Aquele era o momento da tarde em que eu e Rose o ensinávamos novas coisas, e a loira não estava muito bem com isso. Tentei confortá-la, pedindo que descansasse, já que estava entrando no estágio delicado da gravidez. Mas eu poderia vê-la encarando Bella da varanda com os olhos bem atentos e um pé sempre atrás.

- Eu não sei o que pensar desses últimos dois dias. É tão estranho nos vermos com essa frequência, vê-la com Jack o tempo inteiro, sorrindo, sendo uma mãe. - desabafei, passando a mão pela minha testa úmida sem tirar os olhos da estrada. _Estou enlouquecendo_.

- As coisas mudaram, _meu chapa_. Ela mudou. - Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você acha que é verdade? Ela está realmente arrependida? - encontrei a casa, desacelerando para subir a pequena rampa até a vaga externa da garagem. Tirei a chave da ignição, fitando-o.

- É o que parece.

Suspirei, abrindo a porta da picape. Emmett segurou meu punho, me fazendo encará-lo novamente.

- Mas haja o que houver, não confie nela como fez da primeira vez. - ele torceu os lábios.

Assenti a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, com os olhos baixos, antes de pisar no chão. Ele fez o mesmo, indo até a caçamba da picape comigo. Agarrei duas malas e Emmett, três. Eram imensas. Subimos a rampa e percebi que a porta de entrada estava aberta.  
Franzi o cenho e tentei enxergar o possível invasor dali mesmo. Vi apenas uma garota em trajes sociais abraçando um iPad enquanto fitava admirada o que pareceu ser a sala principal.

- Olá? - empurrei a porta. Ela pareceu se assustar mas logo caminhou apressada até nós. Era baixa, com cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros e uma franja jogada para o lado. Tinha olhos verdes atentos. Parecia bem mais jovem que qualquer outro corretor de imóveis que eu já havia visto, e sua blusa social branca tinha uma fenda que exibia belos seios. Sorriu e gaguejou na sua primeira frase.

- O s-senhor deve ser o... Senhor Swan.

Franzi o cenho.

- Não. Não existe Sr. Swan.

- P-perdão, sr. - ela abaixou os olhos.

- E você é...?

- Dallas. Dallas McKay. - estendeu a mão, logo percebendo que eu não podia segurá-la com todas aquelas malas.

- Você se chama Dallas?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não é um nome tão legal.

Dei de ombros.

- Eu acho legal.

Ouvi Emmett pigarrear.

- Onde podemos colocar as malas da senhorita Swan?

- Sim, claro. Vim recebê-la, assim poderia mostrar toda a casa e as funções. Mas pelo visto isso não acontecerá hoje.

- A senhorita Swan se mudará essa noite. - falei.

- Vou mostrar o quarto. Vocês podem deixar as malas lá.

Caminhamos até a escada no fundo da sala, perto de um bar nada modesto. Subimos e adentramos a primeira porta. O quarto ocupava boa parte do andar inteiro.  
Pusemos as malas ali, observando a garota caminhar em passos curtos e ansiosos até a grande porta de vidro com vista para o mar.

- Não é maravilhoso?

Fitei Emmett por um instante, vendo-o sinalizar que buscaria a última mala. Caminhei até lá e fitei a vista também.

- É um bom lugar. Já vi melhores. Quanto mais alto, melhor.

- Temos autorização para mais um andar, só é necessário uma ordem e...

A interrompi.

- Desculpa, mas eu sou só o rapaz com as malas.

Ela me encarou um instante e suspirou pesado, parecendo tirar algum peso das costas.

- Me desculpe. É a minha primeira venda. Entende? Minha primeira venda é para uma das mulheres mais ricas de quem já ouvi falar. Estou eufórica.

- É, você tem sorte. - sorri um pouco, coçando a nuca.

Passado um minuto em silêncio.

- Você e o seu amigo... são só entregadores de malas? Quero dizer...

- Emmett é um amigo meu. Eu apenas conheço Isabella há alguns anos.

- Ah. - ela pareceu confusa por um instante. - Está solteiro então?

Meneei a cabeça.

- Sim. Mas acredite, não quer sair comigo.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Me desculpe se entendeu errado... não quero parecer... intrusa.

- Tudo bem. Não pareceu.

Outro minuto de silêncio.

- Então não sairia comigo? - questionei.

Ela arregalou os olhos por um instante e hesitou antes de responder.

- Sim! Quero dizer...

Sua confusão nos fez rir. Nesse instante Emmett adentrou o quarto, despejando a mala sobre o piso. O viramos para fitá-lo.

- Última mala. - sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Prazer te conhecer. - estendi a mão em sua direção. Ela a segurou, sem desviar os olhos de mim. E permaneceu lá quando Emmett e eu deixamos o quarto.

- Estava flertando? - Emmett acusou, enquanto descíamos as escadas.

- Espera! - ela apareceu lá em cima, nervosa sobre os saltos. - O meu cartão. Quero te dar o meu cartão. Tem o meu número nele.

Encarei Emmett por um instante antes de voltar os degraus para alcançá-la. Tirou da parte interna do blazer o cartão e me entregou.

- Obrigado. – sorri um pouco, erguendo o cartão em minha mão para que ela soubesse que eu o guardaria.

Ela sorriu de volta e nos deixou ir.

- Então que dizer que o solteirão mais molenga do Havaí arranjou um flerte, hun? – Emmett zombou, enquanto voltávamos para casa.

- Ela me parecia legal... – deixei no ar, realmente avaliando minhas chances em tentar algo.

- Ela tem seios bonitos. – ele deu de ombros.

- Emmett!

- O que? É a verdade, estou casado, não morto, Edward. Mas, falando sério, Big Ed. Está na hora de você tentar algo, não gosto de vê-lo sozinho, amigo.

- Parece que terei um encontro essa semana. – murmurei, ganhando socos animados no braço.

...

Dois dias depois de Isabella ter se mudado eu estava em meu quarto, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto segurava o pequeno cartão branco em minhas mãos. Já havia ensaiado na cabeça várias maneiras de fazer a ligação, mas nenhuma parecia tão boa.

Jack estava assistindo televisão enquanto esperava Isabella chegar para leva-lo a um passeio. Eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar em estipular horários e dias para que ela pudesse vê-lo, e não queria protelar essas decisões. Não poderia entregar a saúde emocional do meu filho para sua mãe.

Parei em frente ao espelho, treinando em voz alta o que iria dizer.

- Hey Dallas, beleza? É o Edward, o cara solteiro. – balancei a cabeça. _Horrível._ – Olá, Dallas. Tudo bem? Aqui é o entregador de malas, o que acha de um drink essa noite? – apertei os olhos, puxando meu cabelo, irritado. – Vamos lá, Edward. Você consegue. É apenas uma garota, convide-a para sair. É simples! Tudo bem. Vamos lá. Dallas? Oi, quem fala é o Edward, o cara das malas, tudo bem com você? Será que aceitaria tomar um drink comigo essa noite? – me encarei no espelho, tirando o cabelo que caia sobre meus olhos. _Melhor._

Peguei o celular e disquei, esperando que atendesse, o que aconteceu depois de dois toques.

- Dallas McKay. – ela disse, ao atender.

- Olá, hm, Dallas?

- Sim. Quem fala?

-Edward. Edward Masen. Você sabe, o cara das malas. Me deu o seu cartão outro dia.

- Ah, Edward! – escutei um barulho, como coisas caindo no chão. De repente sua voz soou mais atenta. – Como você está?

- Estou ótimo. Tão bem que gostaria de te convidar para um drink hoje à noite. Se for possível. – apertei os olhos, estranhando a mim mesmo.

- Claro! Eu adoraria. – ela afirmou. Suspirei aliviado. _Funcionou_.

- Hm, ótimo. Pode me passar seu endereço? Te pego às oito.

- Você tem uma caneta aí?

...

Às sete eu estava indeciso entre duas camisas e me sentia talvez mais nervoso do que quando dei o primeiro banho em Jack.

- A azul fica melhor. – a voz de Isabella soou atrás de mim.

Me virei para a porta do quarto com um movimento brusco, sentindo a toalha amarrada em minha cintura escorregar um pouco pelo meu quadril. Ela estava encostava ao portal, eu realmente não queria me atentar ao fato de que ela estava com um curto short jeans.

- Encontro? – perguntou.

- Sim. Mas vou buscar Jack no fim da noite. – me virei novamente para a cômoda, procurando uma cueca que não estivesse furada ou manchada.

- Ele pode passar a noite lá, você sabe, talvez precise de espaço sozinho essa noite.

- Eu disse que o buscarei no fim da noite.

- Tudo bem. – a vi dar de ombros e erguer as sobrancelhas através do espelho. Deslizou os dedos pela cama, distraída, enquanto se aproximava de mim. Ignorei sua aproximação, por mais que me sentisse desconfortável com ela.

Voltei meus olhos à gaveta e continuei a revirá-la. O silêncio se acentuou e tive a impressão de escutar sua respiração um pouco mais rápida, um pouco mais próxima. Logo suas mãos quentes e pequenas tocaram minhas costas. Estremeci.

- Senti falta disso. – disse baixo.

- Isabella. – engoli em seco.

- É verdade, Edward. Estou tentando ser verdadeira comigo mesma, e é isso. Sinto sua falta.

Me afastei do seu toque e a encarei por um instante.

- Eu preciso me trocar.

Ela me encarou e sorriu ironicamente. Seus olhos estavam mais molhados que o normal.

- E agora você foge?

- O que é? Que levar o que restou ou é só uma coisa de propriedade? – regulei meu tom de voz.

- Eu quero consertar o que fiz. Quero tentar. – ela disse.

A encarei por um longo instante.

- Estou bem assim.

- Não está.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

- Apenas pare de tentar tanto, Isabella. Não é bom para nenhum de nós.

A vi se aproximar, mas não me movi. Ela tocou meu peito, se esticou e beijou a minha boca. Mantive meus olhos abertos e os lábios tão frios quanto a Bella que havia me massacrado durante todos aqueles anos. Mas tudo que eu pensava era em todas as vezes que havia sonhado com aquilo, contra a minha vontade. Eu guardava essa ilusão para os momentos ébrios, porque eu nunca teria nada daquilo. E ela continuaria a me machucar.

Ela se afastou ao não ser retribuída.

- Preciso me trocar. Ou me atrasarei. – sussurrei, sem encará-la.

Seus ombros estavam encolhidos e tive a impressão de que estava paralisada. Mas mesmo assim, deu passos largos em direção à porta e a fechou atrás de si.

Me virei rapidamente e choquei minha testa contra a parede. Aqueles poucos minutos me deram esperança de que ela agora fosse uma pessoa melhor. Fizeram parecer que agora seríamos uma família feliz, que tudo estava certo. Mas era um jogo. Ela vivia de jogos, jogos doentios dos quais ela nunca saía machucada, porque ela nunca usava seu coração. E eu era o idiota. Não, não havia como esquecer o passado.

...

Dallas riu contra o guardanapo em sua boca. Estávamos num restaurante de frutos do mar na zona sul da cidade. Um lugar agradável no qual eu sempre quis experimentar.

Franzi o cenho.

Ela o pôs novamente em seu colo e disse:

- Você parece tão... centrado. Quer dizer, parece engraçado que tenha perdido o controle da sua vida por conta dela.

- Na verdade foi Jack que me fez perder o controle. De um bom jeito.

- Eu estou ansiosa para conhecê-lo.

Hesitei um pouco para responder, logo sorri.

- Quer dizer, quando você... quiser. Não quero te pressionar. Eu sequer tenho esse direito. Droga, o que estou dizendo, só estamos jantando.

Ri um pouco.

- Pode conhece-lo quando quiser.

Ela respirou, aliviada, e tomou um gole longo do drink que eu havia escolhido. E depois de tanto eu alertá-la, ela mesmo se controlou.

- Tudo bem. Beber com calma.

Assenti com a cabeça, rindo um pouco.

Dallas era jovem. Não tanto pelos vinte e um anos, mas pelos seus pensamentos, sua falta de intimidade com álcool e com as pessoas por quem se sentia atraída. Porém livre, com o coração intacto e agarrando todas as oportunidades com unhas e dentes. Como eu me sentia antes de Jack. E eu não sentia falta daquela juventude em mim, mas ter alguém com aquele espírito por perto me deixava mais leve. Isabella tinha um coração de ferro, uma mente forte, um corpo decidido. Eu era pequeno perto dela.

- E quanto a você? Passamos meia hora falando de mim. – golei a minha bebida.

- Hm, o que eu posso dizer? Nasci em Dallas, no Texas. Mas só vivi lá até os meus cinco anos. Acho que dá pra adivinhar por que.

Gargalhei novamente.

- Meu Deus, Dallas. Eu sinto muito.

Ela riu também.

- A minha mãe não é a pessoa mais criativa do mundo. – deu de ombros, com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Eu amo o seu nome. É diferente e bonito, como você.

Abaixou os olhos, ainda mais vermelha.

- Mas o que te trouxe até o Havaí? – pigarreei, talvez para chamar a minha própria atenção.

- O trabalho. Assim que me formei, surgiu essa oportunidade. Estou aqui há um ano, e é um lugar maravilhoso. Principalmente para se criar um filho. Jack tem muita sorte.

Assenti com a cabeça, encarando-a por um instante.

- Deveria estar assustada com o fato de eu ter um filho.

- Eu amo crianças. – disse, sem sequer pensar, aquiescendo.

Nos encaramos por algum tempo. E então ela gargalhou.

- Me desculpe. Pareço desesperada, não é? Me desculpe, eu... você é tão...

Ri outra vez.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Dallas. Estamos indo bem.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, corando outra vez.

- Posso escolher um drink para você? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. – sorri, acenando para o garçom.

...

Passamos duas semanas tendo encontros em restaurantes e bares e outros lugares. Dallas era uma garota incrível e inteligente. Meu filho estava feliz e pela primeira vez em anos eu sentia uma mudança boa em mim. Era bom e eu esperava ser duradouro.

...

Suas mãos pequenas acariciaram meus ombros lentamente, os seios nus roçaram contra as minhas costas. Ela acariciou meus cabelos e depositou um beijo leve em minha orelha. Me encolhi com o arrepio.

Abri os olhos e vi que o dia já estava claro. A pouca luz que entrava vinha das frestas entre as cortinas. Me virei e recebi seus lábios quentes. Ela tinha olhos maiores ainda pela manhã, e um sorriso sinceramente bonito.

- Hey. – sussurrei, rouco. – Como está?

- Ótima. – ela disse, enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos com suavidade. – Adorei a sua casa. Acho que ficamos um pouco bêbados ontem, mas eu consigo me lembrar de tudo.

- Eu nunca fico bêbado. – afirmei.

Ela gargalhou baixo.

- Eu também não! Sabe, acho que pôs alguma coisa nas minhas bebidas.

- Tipo álcool?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, e ainda sorrindo a repousou sobre meu peito. Acolhi seu corpo em meus braços e então permanecemos em silêncio, com os olhos fechados.

Eu sequer havia percebido que sentia falta disso, até o ter.

E naquele mesmo instante, algo quebrou o silêncio.

- _Leve suas coisas para o quarto, querido, eu vou procurar seu pai._

Quando abri os olhos, ela já estava dentro do quarto. Vi Dallas se apavorar puxando os lençóis consigo, e quando me sentei à cama, ela se escondeu atrás de mim. Isabella nos encarou fixamente por mais tempo do que deveria e sussurrou um pedido de desculpa antes de sair.

- Ela... Isabella Swan. Meu Deus. Você... E seu filho. E ela... – Dallas balbuciou coisas sem sentido, levantando da cama e se vestindo com movimentos rápidos e desajeitados.

- Ei, ei, ei. Calma. – vesti uma cueca rapidamente, puxando-a pela cintura em seguida. – Calma. – repeti.

Seus olhos se ergueram, úmidos, até que encontrasse os meus.

- Não era assim que eu pretendia conhece-la. Ela deve achar que eu sou uma qualquer agora. – riu, no entanto sem o humor de outrora.

- Hey, não. Ela errou ao entrar sem bater. Não se preocupe, nós quisemos isso, lembra?

- Eu realmente gosto de lembrar. – sorriu.

Acariciei sua bochecha, devolvendo o sorriso e beijei seus lábios, me virando para encontrar uma roupa para vestir.

- Como vai ser? Quero dizer, seu filho, eu não sei agir. Não que tenhamos realmente algo, não estou pressionando ou algo assim é só que... Okay. Eu tenho que parar com isso.

Parei por um segundo para pensar nas consequências. Eu não queria esperar. Não queria dar espaço para minha insegurança. Dallas parecia ser o remédio perfeito para mim. Ela não me lembrava em nada a mãe do meu filho. Ela era carinhosa e divertida e jovem. E ela não tinha um império em empresas para administrar, ela não iria embora quando quisesse e voltasse como se não fosse nada. Eu queria tentar isso com ela. Poderia dar certo, talvez.

- Por enquanto você é minha amiga. Eu preciso conversar com ele. – falei, tentando arrumar meu cabelo. Talvez estivesse na hora de um corte.

- Tudo bem. E quanto à senhorita Swan? – me olhou, nervosa.

- Eu não devo satisfações a ela, Dallas. Ela é a mãe do meu filho, e só. Pronta? - não era de todo verdade, mas era o que deveria ser agora.

Ela assentiu.

Saímos do quarto sem pressa, Dallas parecia um pouco acuada atrás de mim quando nos deparamos com Isabella na sala, falava com alguém ao celular e parecia bastante irritada.

- Alice, eu realmente não quero despedi-la depois de tanto tempo. Não, não está tudo bem. Resolva. – rosnou para o telefone, encerrando a ligação.

- Onde está Jack? – perguntei, tirando o cabelo dos meus olhos.

- Dallas McKay? –ela encarou a garota ao meu lado.

- Sra. Swan. – Dallas estendeu a mão em sua direção.

- Vi uma foto sua antes de contratá-la.

- Hm. Isso é ótimo. – respondeu, com a voz comedida.

- Acho que já fez um serviço completo por aqui, não?

- Isabella, por favor. Ela não é sua empregada.

Ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso irônico.

- Claro. Foi um prazer. – estendeu a mão na direção de Dallas, que a segurou. – É melhor você ir, Jack descerá para o café da manhã.

Com a cabeça baixa e passos curtos e rápidos Dallas caminhou em direção à porta. A segui, encarando seriamente Isabella, que não se abalou.

- Me desculpe por isso, Dallas. – fechei a porta atrás de nós. – Não era para ser assim. Ela sequer tem toda essa autoridade dentro da minha casa, só queria te assustar e...

- Ela ainda o ama. É esse o problema, Edward. Eu não posso fazer isso se... vocês continuam ligados.

Segurei seus ombros. Ela estava se esvaindo entre meus dedos, como temi que acontecesse.

- Não me importo com os sentimentos dela, Dallas. Eu não sinto o mesmo.

Ela me encarou por um instante, com os olhos úmidos.

- Vai me ligar?

- Assim que puder, ainda hoje.

Ela forçou um sorriso sem vontade.

- Até mais, Edward. – e desceu os poucos degraus rapidamente, se afastando da casa.

Pisando forte, entrei em casa. Meu sangue parecia ferver na minha pele. Ouvi os ruídos na cozinha e segui para o cômodo. Isabella mexia em alguns recipientes na pia, virei-a para mim, encurralando-a contra a pia.

- Seja o que for, pare. Agora. – rosnei, tentando manter meu tom de voz baixo porque sabia que Jack estava em algum lugar da casa.

- Eu não quero qualquer uma perto de Jack. – sustentou meu olhar inflamado.

- Sabemos que não se trata de Jack. Se trata de você e eu. Ou melhor, do seu esforço para derrubar qualquer porra de pontada de felicidade que eu possa sentir. Você deveria procurar ajuda ou sei lá o que faz quando está se sentindo ameaçada. Aquela garota não tem nada a ver com seus desejos sádicos de me ver rastejar aos seus pés pelo resto da minha vida. Não pode comprar as pessoas como tentou me comprar, só para ter controle de tudo que a interessa. Eu não te pertenço, Jack não te pertence. Gaste seu dinheiro tentando manter seu nariz em pé e seu livro de arrogância em dia.

A vi abaixar o rosto e limpar a umidade dos olhos com o dorso da mão.

- Eu quero uma chance. – suas mãos quentes foram para meu peito nu, fazendo meus olhos se fecharem automaticamente.

- Você jogou sua chance fora. – sussurrei.

- Me dê outra. Nós dois sabemos que a garota é só uma distração.

- Porra, Isabella! – deixei escapar entre os dentes.

- Mamãe! – Jack gritou, entrando correndo na cozinha.

- Calma aí, _Papa-Léguas_. – o puxei para meu colo quando trombou em minhas pernas.

Isabella se afastou, limpando o rosto molhado com as mãos.

- Mamãe? Você tá triste? – perguntou, os olhos castanhos franzidos de preocupação.

- Não, meu bem. Caiu um cisco no olho da mamãe, você quer soprar pra ver se sai? – limpou a garganta para não denunciar a voz embargada.

Jack era só uma criança, ele nunca perceberia o clima que estava pairando na cozinha, mas eu não queria que isso se repetisse. Evidentemente se Isabella e eu continuássemos com nossas desavenças elas explodiriam em cima do meu filho algum dia.

...

Após o café, liguei para Dallas e combinei um jantar em casa para que ela conhecesse Jack e eu veria se eles se dariam bem ou não. Isabella recebeu mais uma de suas ligações e emergência e teve de ir para seu escritório em casa, prometendo ver minha criança no fim de semana. Aproveitando sua ida, puxei Jack para conversar.

- Ei carinha, o que acha de conhecer uma amiga do papai?

- Ela é sua namorada? – perguntou, me olhando nos olhos.

- Quem te disse isso?

- Ninguém. Tia Rose disse que você teria uma namorada. Por que você não namora a mamãe?

- Porque a mamãe e eu não nos gostamos o _"tantão"_ que tem que gostar pra namorar, filho.

- Você não gosta de beijar a mamãe na boca? É isso?

_- Por que beijar você é tão bom? – ela perguntou, ofegante, se afastando um pouco para me olhar nos olhos._

_Desci minhas mãos para sua cintura nua, apertando um pouco e então para suas coxas._

_- Não sei. Só não pare. – sussurrei, incentivando-a a se movimentar novamente._

_Seus cabelos cercaram meu rosto e sua boca desceu sobre a minha de novo, estrangulando seus gemidos roucos._

Apertei os olhos, afastando a memória vívida.

- Nós só não podemos ficar juntos, carinha. Você entende isso?

- Tia Rose disse que muitos papais e mamães não gostam mais um do outro, mas gostam de outras pessoas.

- Isso mesmo. Mas a mamãe e o papai são amigos.

- Qual o nome da sua namorada, babu?

Soltei um suspiro de alívio, lhe informando tudo o que tinha curiosidade a respeito de Dallas. Meu garoto nunca seria ele se não perguntasse milhões de coisas sobre o que estava interessado.

Dallas chegou pouco antes do anoitecer. Emmett e Rose chegaram de surpresa e acabaram conhecendo-a também. Jack a adorou, brincou com ela, perguntou sobre tudo e prometeu que iria ensiná-la a surfar, o que deixou Rose emocionada ao ponto de deixar alguma lágrimas caírem e suas mãos acariciarem sua barriga grande junto a Emmett.

...

**1 ano depois...**

Jack e eu estávamos deitados no sofá assistindo TV. Ele apenas parecia saber o quanto eu estava chateado quando acordou e deitou a meu lado, em silêncio, colocando a mão na minha nuca como sempre faz desde bebê. Meu filho era uma criança incrível.

Dallas havia terminado comigo. No fundo eu estava surpreso com o quanto duramos. Tivemos oito meses de um bom relacionamento, mas não funcionou. Nossos sentimentos um para com o outro eram mútuos, Dallas nunca esperou nada a mais do que prometi, e eu nunca esperei nada a mais de uma garota que já me dava tudo o que podia.

Tudo tinha acontecido há um mês, no sexto aniversário de Jack.

_Meu receio estava presente quando Isabella ligou e disse que iria se atrasar para a festa de aniversário de Jack. Claro, suas reuniões sempre demoravam mais que o esperado. Dallas estava ao lado de Rose, que mesmo com sua barriga já bastante avantajada a ajudava com os comes e bebes da festa. Não foi nada tão grande, fechamos o quiosque e enfeitamos com o tema de Madagascar. Jack amava os pinguins._

_- Ela vem? – Dallas abraçou minha cintura, observando as crianças correndo._

_Ela sempre evitava falar o nome de Isabella. Depois do primeiro encontro entre elas eu seriamente entendia. Deixei minhas preocupações de lado para lhe dar um pouco de atenção._

_- Vai chegar na hora dos parabéns. – beijei sua testa, puxando-a contra mim para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos. – Você vai precisar trabalhar cedo amanhã?_

_- Não. Acho que posso dormir na sua casa hoje. – sorriu, tímida._

_- Ótimo. – me inclinei para beijar rapidamente seus lábios._

_No exato momento em que todos se reuniram em torno da mesa para os parabéns, Isabella chegou nada discretamente seguida por dois seguranças que ficaram na entrada do quiosque. Vestia um vestido vermelho justo na altura dos joelhos e entregou sua pasta executiva para um dos seguranças enquanto andava apressada até nós. Toda a atenção estava em torno dela quando abraçou Jack e beijou sua bochecha, limpando a marca de batom em seguida. Eu só percebi meu sorriso quando Dallas apertou um pouco mais minha cintura, chamando minha atenção para acender a vela._

_Duas horas depois só havia bagunça e nós no lugar. Emmett bebericava uma cerveja no intervalo em que massageava os pés de Rose, que conversava sobre coisas de bebê com Dallas, sentada em meu colo. Em outra mesa mais distante Jack estava sentado em cima da mesa tagarelando para a mãe suas aventuras, Isabella ouvia atentamente._

_Era quase inacreditável o quanto ela havia mudado em mais de um ano. Eventualmente quando suas férias acabaram ela voltou para New York. Suas visitas eram de quinze em quinze dias e nunca em nenhum momento ela voltou mais cedo ou não aparecera. Me perguntava se alguma coisa acontecera a ela, ou se fora apenas a realidade sendo uma dor na bunda. Não importava, ela era uma mãe para meu filho agora, e se isso deixava Jack feliz, me deixava feliz também._

_Assim que Emmett e eu terminamos de recolher as cadeiras e se livrar do lixo, Isabella veio até mim. Seus seguranças tinham desaparecido._

_- Não quero incomodar, mas preciso de uma carona. Tentei ligar para uma empresa de táxi, mas eles não atendem mais a essa hora. Meus seguranças voltaram para o jato e minhas malas estão aqui. Meu motorista não veio comigo._

_Assenti._

_Emmett me emprestou seu jipe e acomodou Rose na minha picape, partindo antes que Dallas, Jack e Isabella se acomodassem no carro espaçoso e partíssemos para casa. Parei minutos depois perto de casa. Jack já dormia enrolado em Isabella. Enquanto ela o levava para o quarto, fiquei com Dallas na sala._

_- Vou leva-la em casa, não demoro. – murmurei baixo._

_Ela me olhou por um instante e sorriu fraco._

_- Tudo bem. – se inclinou para me beijar e baixei a cabeça facilitando o trabalho._

_Pouco tempo depois ouvimos um limpar de garganta, me afastei devagar, beijando a testa pálida à minha frente._

_- Estarei te esperando. – sussurrou me beijando uma última vez e saiu em direção ao quarto, acenando rapidamente com a cabeça em direção à Isabella._

_- Você e a garota estão sérios? – Isabella quebrou o silêncio no carro. – Jack parece gostar dela._

_Assenti, trocando a marcha rapidamente._

_- Ela tem quantos anos? Dezenove? – não me escapou a ponta sarcasmo em sua voz._

_- Vinte e dois. – resmunguei._

_- Hum. – se calou, voltando sua atenção para a estrada._

_Chegamos pouco depois. Acionei o freio de mão, saindo para puxar suas malas do porta-malas. Quando peguei as duas malas, Isabella estava abrindo a porta com sua chave eletrônica. Coloquei a bagagem ao lado da porta, passando a mão em meu cabelo._

_- Vou indo. – murmurei._

_- Vou passar o resto da semana aqui. Posso ver Jack pela manhã? – perguntou, se aproximando._

_- Sim. Boa noite._

_- Edward?_

_Ouvi o barulho de passos em salto alto e me virei. Ela estava a menos e um centímetro de distância, sua proximidade me fez ficar estático por um momento._

_- Eu vou te beijar agora. – sussurrou roucamente, batendo seus lábios nos meus._

_Suas palavras - as mesmas que eu dissera há anos atrás quando a beijei pela primeira vez - me fizeram agarrar sua cintura, abrindo minha boca sobre a sua. Seus dedos se enfiaram em meu cabelo, puxando e massageando o couro cabeludo e então desceram para minhas orelhas, apertando-as suavemente enquanto eu tomava meu tempo saboreando seus lábios. Tropeçamos até que ela estava prensada contra uma parede, desci meus lábios por seu pescoço, sugando e mordiscando. Suas mãos vieram até minha camisa, abrindo alguns botões, quando eu despertei do transe, me afastando bruscamente de seu corpo._

_- Edward... – murmurou ofegante._

_Levei as mãos aos cabelos, puxando com força, e então minha única reação foi sair apressado diretamente para o carro. Pude ouvir sua voz me gritar antes da grande casa desaparecer do meu retrovisor._

_Pouco tempo depois estacionei o carro, soltando uma respiração brusca pela boca e deixando minha cabeça pender para baixo. Fechei os olhos, eu ainda sentia o gosto e chocolate de seus lábios, seus dedos ainda pareciam rastejar pelo meu cabelo._

_Por que você a beijou? Por que correspondeu?_

_Eu sabia a resposta. A derrota me abateu._

_Abri os olhos, fechando os botões da minha camisa com cuidado e saí do carro, acionando o alarme. Dallas lia um livro deitada na cama quando cheguei ao quarto. Rapidamente colocou o livro de lado, sorrindo._

_- Você demorou._

_Joguei as chaves de qualquer jeito em cima da cômoda e me sentei na cama, de costas para ela._

_- Alguma coisa errada, querido?_

_Abri a boca, mas nenhum som saia. Era mais difícil do que sequer imaginei, mas não iria de maneira alguma ser desonesto com ela. Dallas era uma garota de ouro, valia por mil._

_- Edward? – tocou minhas costas, hesitante._

_Me virei para ela, seus olhos em expectativa quase me fizeram desistir._

_- Isabella me beijou._

_- Ela nunca escondeu seu interesse por você. – deu de ombros._

_- Eu retribuí. Eu correspondi, Dallas._

_Seus olhos brilharam, úmidos enquanto seus lábios se ergueram num sorriso fraco, sem qualquer humor._

_- Sabe, eu esperei durante oito meses que isso acontecesse. Toda vez que você me dizia que ela estava vindo eu esperava que ela o tomasse de mim. Só não esperava que fosse tão tarde, porque a dor é maior para a qual me preparei._

_- Me perdoe, eu... eu... Nós podemos tentar de novo e..._

_Ela me interrompeu educadamente._

_- Eu poderia ficar com você. Eu adoraria. Jack é incrível. Mas não posso fazer isso comigo mesma, Edward. Não é justo me entregar a você. Você a ama, isso nunca vai mudar, por mais que ela te machuque. Eu não posso ficar com alguém que chama por outra mesmo que inconscientemente. Ela está a nossa volta o tempo todo. Eu nunca serei ela. Sinto muito, estamos acabando aqui._

As palavras de Dallas não saiam da minha cabeça. Eu tinha ficado estático sentado na cama enquanto ela beijava minha testa e saia do quarto.

Tudo entre nós tinha começado por um motivo e acabado pelo mesmo.

Isabella Swan.

Fui tirado da minha divagação quando a risada de Jack tremulou em meu peito, me fazendo sorrir e beijar sua cabeça. Pouco antes do almoço Rose chegou, Emmett arrastou Jack para o supermercado e a loira me aconselhou a pegar algumas ondas, espairecer.

Estar na água era indescritível. A sensação de estar dentro das ondas era sensacional. O mar e eu erámos um só enquanto eu esquecia momentaneamente dos meus problemas e me concentrava na sensação de adrenalina e euforia que era surfar nas águas de Honolulu.

Quando o sol já estava insuportável, decidi voltar para casa. Coloquei a prancha na carroceria e enrolei a toalha na cintura, me livrando da bermuda e sunga molhadas.

- Olá, desculpe interromper, mas preciso de uma informação. – a voz me assustou por um segundo, mas a rouquidão era muito familiar para que eu não soubesse quem era.

Virei para a mulher atrás de mim. Seu short jeans curto, a famosa camisa "_Aloha, I'm from NY"_ e os cabelos amarrados de qualquer forma me enviaram há sete anos atrás, quando tudo isso começou. Meu coração deu um solavanco.

- Será que pode me dizer onde fica esse lugar? – estendeu um pedaço de papel em minha direção.

Li o papel rapidamente. "_Seu coração"_. Meus olhos subiram até encontrarem os seus, tentando descobrir que pegadinha era aquela. Isabella não tentou nada desde que evidentemente tinha sido informada que meu namoro tinha acabado. Mas sua presença em minha vida ganhara cada vez mais força sem eu ter ao menos percebido. Minha expressão deveria fazer a pergunta por si mesmo, então ela sorriu, se aproximando.

- Escute, Edward. Eu sei que errei e te machuquei para uma vida toda. E, acredite, isso doeu em mim cada segundo. Mas, o que você faria se se apaixonasse por uma pessoa de uma realidade conflitante com a sua?

- Claro, sempre o dinheiro. – ofereci um sorriso sem humor.

- Não é nada sobre o dinheiro. É tudo sobre o medo. Se eu tivesse cedido ao seu pedido e tivéssemos continuado um relacionamento, teríamos terminado não muito tempo depois. E eu sabia que machucaria mais do que eu ir embora te deixando para trás. Acho que seu desejo foi tão forte que fez Jack acontecer. – ela deu mais um passo em minha direção.

Engoli o nó na garganta, respirando fundo.

- Meu pai tinha morrido seis meses antes de eu precisar de férias e vir para o Havaí porque eu tinha tido um colapso nervoso. Eu trabalhava vinte e duas horas por dia, era ignorada pelos acionistas que tentavam a todo o tempo me derrubar porque aparentemente eu era uma pirralha que não sabia nada de negócios. E então eu encontro o paraíso, o paraíso que eu sonhava em viver, mas não podia mais. Um cara lindo, gentil, com o coração de ouro que me mostrou como a vida pode ser quando se tem felicidade.

- Você poderia ter tudo. Inclusive eu. – murmurei, minha voz falhando no final da frase.

- Não, Edward, eu não poderia. – ela sorriu, mas agora seu sorriso trazia um _q _de tristeza. – Mesmo se a gravidez de Jack não tivesse acontecido, não daria certo. Você aceitaria viver com uma mulher que passa mais tempo no escritório do que com o próprio companheiro? Que viaja mais que qualquer coisa? Que iria querer te dar tudo no mundo, mas você nunca aceitar? Ou pior, ter uma mulher que não tem tempo pra cuidar do próprio filho? Que não é presente na cama, ou na sua vida porque está sempre viajando?

Suas palavras me deixaram sem palavras. Eu não era insensível, nunca fui, muito menos depois de criar uma criança. Nesse momento, eu conseguia entender seus medos, mas perdoá-la? Não havia uma resposta para essa pergunta ainda.

- Nós teríamos dado um jeito. – me vi sussurrando.

- Não teríamos. Às vezes o amor não é suficiente.

- E por que agora? Por que só agora? – perguntei, de repente irritado com suas revelações.

Agora ela já estava próxima o suficiente para tocar meu rosto. Meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente, sentindo o calor de sua mão, ardendo contra o pequeno corte que tinha na mandíbula, mas entorpecendo meus sentidos. Seus lábios rasparam os meus enquanto as palavras sopraram de sua boca.

- Porque eu consegui deixar de ter medo. Porque eu cansei de ser estúpida e me auto sabotar. Porque eu quero dar amor ao meu filho e ao homem que eu amo. Eu te amo, Edward. Quando você me disse "Eu te amo" naquela última noite eu fiquei apavorada, fiquei apavorada porque eu sentia o mesmo. Me perdoe.

As palavras de Dallas voltaram à minha cabeça mais uma vez. Ela tinha razão, eu não a merecia. Ela merecia alguém que a amasse, que a venerasse. Porque aparentemente eu estava lutando numa causa perdida. Eu estava lutando contra um fato. Eu amava Isabella Swan. E nunca teria outro relacionamento. Nunca funcionaria. Porque tudo voltava a ela. Tudo em mim era dela. Eu conseguia entender isso agora. Nunca amaria outra mulher, senão ela.

- Tudo o que eu amo em você dói, mas eu não consigo me afastar. – sussurrei contra seus lábios, encostando minha testa na dela.

- Você ainda pode me amar? – sua mão escorregou até chegar à altura do meu coração. Ergui os olhos e vi os seus castanhos, iluminados pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ela estava radiante. Estava sendo sincera consigo mesmo. E isso libertou não só a ela, mas também a mim. Me permiti ser de Isabella Swan, a mulher que me destruiu e que me trouxe à vida.

- Eu sempre te amei.

Ela tocou os calcanhares - até então esticados para me alcançar – no chão, envolveu meu tronco com seus braços e pousou a cabeça sobre meu peito.

Nunca mais me deixou ir.

_What can I say? You have to wait  
__**O que eu posso dizer? **__**Você tem que esperar  
**__I find it hard to say and to articulate  
__**Acho difícil dizer e articular  
**__I know there's nowhere else you'd rather be  
__**Sei que não há nenhum outro lugar que você gostaria de estar**_

_**-X-**_

**Então gente, demorei mas cheguei. Tô chorosa pelo final, mas tudo um dia chega ao fim, certo? Peço desculpas pela demora, mas agora sou o que a sociedade chama de "universitária", ou seja, meu tempo para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não seja estudar foi drasticamente reduzido. Agora sou o que gosto de chama de escritora nas horas livres. **

**Espero de coração que tenham gostado do final, me acho péssima nisso e sinto que devo informar a vocês que inicialmente o final não seria "feliz" hahahaha Enfim, me deixem saber suas impressões sobre a história.**

**A música tema da fic, cujo trechos estão postos no começo e final dessas duas partes é Hummingbird, do Alex Clare, se quiserem dar uma conferida, aconselho. **

**É isso. Até a próxima, galera! Sempre é um prazer dividir minhas histórias com vocês! **

**Au revoir!**


End file.
